Cinque Toon
by ephaporia
Summary: Cinque Toon, si gadis, juga seorang siswi dari sekolah Magic Academy Peristylium Suzaku yang sangat ceria. Hobi yang paling disukainya adalah membaca webtoon tiap jam 10, baik jam 10 pagi maupun jam 10 malam. Based on Line Webtoon.


**Cinque Toon**

Cinque Toon, si gadis, juga seorang siswi dari sekolah _Magic Academy Peristylium Suzaku_ yang sangat ceria. Hobi yang paling disukainya adalah membaca webtoon tiap jam 10, baik jam 10 pagi maupun jam 10 malam.

Cinque: (mejeng di depan kamera, ecieeee...)

Cinque: "Cin...que... Toon" (baca: Sing-ku Tun) *goyang kepala ala Tina Toon*

-epha-

Pada suatu hari...

Cinque: "Aria-chan! _Hi-potion_ nya 5 item ya... XD"

Aria: "Ok, mbak."

Saat sudah dipersiapkan _hi-potion_ untuk dibeli dan hendak membayarnya, tiba-tiba...

Kukuk...kukuk...kukuk... (bunyi jam dinding yang ada burung nya menunjukkan pukul 10.00 a.m.)

Cinque: "Ah... Sudah jam 10! (Buru-buru ngelempar hi-potion yang barusan dia beli entah ke mana sampai pecah semua, buru-buru lari secepat kilat tanpa sempat bayar.)

Aria: "Mbak, belum bayar, mbak. (Melas, lalu menatap ke arah pecahan wadah Hi-potion miris.)"

Cinque Toon langsung berlari secepat, cepat, cepat, cepat kilat hingga tak sadar dia sudah 'mencelakai' satu massa sekolah paling top markotop di Rubrum.

-epha-

Cinque berlari di kafetaria secepat kilat hingga hampir semua makanan dan minuman yang tersaji di meja beterbangan, berkelebatan, jatuh, dan hampir mengenai seragam para siswa calon kadet Agito itu bagaikan terkena angin kencang yang datang entah ke mana. Bahkan ada yang sampai kursinya jatuh terjengkang ke belakang saking kencangnya angin yang dihasilkan oleh Cinque.

Cinque berlari secepat kilat hingga menyerempet Kazusa yang sedang membawa nampan yang berisi potion-potion berwarna-warni dan karena tersenggol, otomatis potion-potion tersebut jatuh dan pecah sehingga cairan-cairannya meluber menjadi satu.

Kazusa: "PENEMUANKUUUUUUU! (meratap sambil bertekuk lutut melihat nasib potion-potion nya)

-epha-

Cinque berlari secepat kilat ketika melewati Emina yang sedang membawa beberapa tumpukan kertas yang sepertinya berisi dokumen-dokumen penting. Kertas-kertas tersebut akhirnya terbawa angin dan jatuh secara dramatis.

Emina: "Ah... " (mengerang di tengah-tengah angin dan kertas yang berjatuhan, jangan lupa efek angin secara dramatis. Slow motion. Kayak di film-film, hehehe)

Siswa-siswa cowok: "Wow..." (terpana akan keseksian Emina yang diterpa angin kertas.)

Sedangkan Kurasame yang secara nggak sengaja nongol dari pintu ruangan dilewati oleh Cinque yang berlari membawa angin, dan juga kertas-kertas barusan hingga sebagian kertas-kertas tersebut menempel mengenai muka Kurasame sampai terlihat seperti si muka kertas.

-epha-

Cinque berlari secepat kilat ketika melewati Ryid Uruk yang asyik mencicipi es krimnya. Kecepatan larinya membuat angin kencang di sekitar Ryid hingga es krimnya yang baru saja ia cicipi jatuh ke tanah tak tertolong lagi (ingat kan fim Lilo n Stitch yang turis gendut berkacamata itu kalo makan eskrim selalu gagal total gara-gara ada aja masalahnya?).

Ryid: "...HUWAAAAAAAA" (menangis seperti anak kecil.)

-epha-

Cinque berlari secepat kilat dan ketika melewati empat orang yang terdiri dari Naghi, Carla, Mutsuki, dan Quon yang masing-masing sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, tanpa diduga kecepatan lari Cinque sontak membuat mereka beterbangan entah ke mana, dan tahu-tahu... mereka sudah tertempel di dinding hingga retak...dan jatuh berjamaah.

All: "Aduuuuuhhhh..." (mengaduh berjamaah)

Mutsuki: "SIALAN! WONG EDAN! TAK BOM AE WONG IKU!" [Translate: **Sialan! Orang Gila! Akan ku bom saja orang itu!** ] (Mengumpat lalu siap-siap melemparkan bom sebesar bola basket ke arah Cinque yang sudah berlari terlalu jauh.)

All except Mutsuki: "OJOOOOOOO! [ **Jangaaaaaann** ]"

Terlambat, Mutsuki sudah terlanjur melemparkan bomnya, yang sialnya tidak mengenai targetnya, malah mengenai pohon di dekat mereka dan meledakkannya dalam sekejap hingga mereka yang berada di sekitar lokasi pemboman tersebut ikut terkena ledakan bom hingga hampir sebagian badan mereka gosong kena bomnya Mutsuki.

Naghi: "Aduh Mutsuki...piye tho kowe dolanan bom-boman?! Bahaya dolanan bom iku! Isok mateni akeh wong!" [ **Aduh Mutsuki... gimana sih kamu main bom-boman?! Bahaya mainan bom itu! Bisa ngebunuh banyak orang!** ]

Carla: "Iyo Ki! Gara-gara kon, kene malah sing kenek bom, duduk wong iku! Kon sih main emosi ae!" [ **Iya Ki! Gara-gara kamu, sini malah yang kena bom, bukan orang itu! Kamu sih main emosi aja!** ]

Mutsuki: "LHA PIYE?! WONG EDAN IKU NGGAWE AKU EMOSI! MLAYU-MLAYU ORA NDELOK WONG BLAS!" [ **Lha gimana?! Orang gila itu bikin aku emosi! Lari-lari nggak liat orang sama sekali!** ]

Quon: "Matek ae aku, Cak!" [ **Mati saja aku, Bro!** ] (pasrah dengan keadaan terbaring dan berbadan gosong dan berasap menunggu nasib selanjutnya.)

-epha-

Cinque berlari secepat kilat dan ketika melewati tempat peternakan Chocobo, tau-tau bulu-bulu para chocobo yang halus dan mulus tersebut mendadak copot semua dan mereka menjadi chocobo gundul.

The Chocobos: "KWEEEEEEHHHHH..."

Unknown person: "Nyam... Chocobo goreng crispy... slurp" (memandang para chocobo gundul dengan tatapan lapar sambil jilat bibir.)

Pokoknya _the random of_ pasukannya Suzaku: "WOY, NGAPAIN LOE DI SINI? PERGI LOE SONO!" (ngusir unknown person itu tadi.)

Izana, salah satu pasukannya Suzaku, sekaligus abangnya Machina yang kece badai itu (Reader: "Siapa yang kece badai? Masnya atau adiknya?"; Author: "Dua-duanya... :P), sedang menyisir bulu-bulu chocobo piaraannya, Chichiri, di kandang Chocobo, sambil nyanyi lagu dangdut.

Izana: " _Senangnya hati ini... punya pacar guru seksi..._ " (menyanyi sambil nyisir bulu chocobo kesayangannya...dan joget-joget gaje. Cengkok dangdutnya aja fals banget.)

Chichiri: "kweeehhh..." (balas nyanyiannya Izana. Co cweet...)

Izana: " _Kencan tiap hari... bersama guru seksi_ "

Chichiri: "kweeehhh..."

Izana: " _Semua lelaki di dunia ini...pasti akan iri denganku..._ "

Chichiri: "kweeehhh..."

Izana: " _Karena ku punya pacar seorang guru paling sek-..._ "

WUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHHHHH (dibarengi Cinque yang berlari secepat kilat).

Chichiri: "KWEEEEEHHHHHHH!" (teriak-teriak, tau-tau bulu-bulunya habis tak tersisa di tubuhnya.)

Izana: "MY CHICHIRIIIIIII!" (SHOCK. Chochobo kesayangannya kehilangan bulu-bulu cantiknya. Mundung.)

-epha-

Cinque berlari secepat kilat dan ketika hendak melewati Nine yang lagi mundung sendiri di taman sambil baca status-statusnya Emina tentang status hubungannya dengan salah satu pasukannya Suzaku a.k.a abangnya Machina yang kece badai itu a.k.a. Izana...

Nine: (Meremas ponsel dengan tak berperasaan lalu berdiri dari kursi dan berkata...) "DAMN IT A-..."

WUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHHHHH (dibarengi Cinque yang berlari secepat kilat). Kebetulan di depannya Nine ada genangan air yang diduga genangan hujan (Reader: "Hah, sejak kapan ada hujan"; Author: "Tauk. Emang gue peramal?"). Otomatis genangan airnya yang dilewati Cinque nyiprat ke Nine yang kebetulan lagi mangap pas lagi ngumpat itu. Bahkan genangan air yang sangat kotor itu ada yang masuk ke mulutnya Nine. Naas banget sih nasibmu, bang Nine...

Nine: "Bweh! Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk..."

-epha-

Cinque berlari secepat kilat dan ketika hendak melewati pasangan berbahagia yang lagi kasmaran (berbeda dengan Nine yang lagi menyendiri karena patah hati)...

Eight: "Caty... kalau matahari kan pusatnya tata surya... kalau kamu pusat perhatianku..." (ngerayu gombal)

Cater: "Ih... gombal deh kamu...kikikiki..." (padahal senengnya minta ampun sambil tertawa cekikikan.)

Eight: (Ngelancarin aksi gombalnya lagi) "kalau bulan itu satelitnya bumi karena berputar-putar mengelilingi bumi, kalau kamu satelitku karena kamu berputar-putar di pikirank- WHOAAAAA"

WUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHHHHH (dibarengi Cinque yang berlari secepat kilat), tau-tau Eight dan Cater udah muter-muter kayak gasing-gasing. Dan jeng jeng jeng...

Eight dan Cater: (pusing sebentar lalu sadar dengan kondisi mereka) "Hah!?" (SHOCK. Ngeraba-raba pakaiannya. Lalu liat satu sama lain.) WHA!? (SHOCK DOUBLE)

Tau-tau mereka udah tukeran baju. Eight pake bajunya Cater, Cater pake bajunya Eight. Lho, kok bisa? Ya dibisa-bisain aja. Namanya juga fanfiction.

-epha-

Cinque berlari secepat kilat dan ketika hendak melewati dua gadis cantik nan unyu macam Rem dan Deuce yang lagi berdiri di tepi...

WUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHHHHH (dibarengi Cinque yang berlari secepat kilat).

Rem dan Deuce: "Ahh!" (menahan rok mini mereka yang terangkat dan berkibar gara-gara kena angin "Cinque" secara slow motion.)

Lalu muncullah para siswa cowok mata keranjang yang kesenangan minta ampun melihat aksi yang tersaji di depan mata.

Siswa-siswa cowok grup 1: "WOW..."

Siswa-siswa cowok grup 2: "Wuih... seksi bo..."

Siswa-siswa cowok grup 3: "Ihir!" (mata jelalatan)

Enra: "AAAAAAA! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MOTRET CELANA DALAMNYA REM!" (teriak-teriak dengan hidung mimisan sambil bawa ponsel berkamera)

Rem dan Deuce: (noleh ke belakang) "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!"

Rem dan Deuce mengambil senjata mereka masing-masing dan membunuh hampir semua cowok-cowok mesum tersebut.

-epha-

Sice dan Seven sedang ngobrol-ngobrol lalu datanglah Queen dengan... rambut hitam panjangnya yang shiny, glowing, dan silky. Dan dengan bangganya Queen menggoyangkan kepalanya untuk mengibarkan rambutnya, kayak bintang iklan shampo.

Sice: "Aw, silau. (menoleh mukanya dan tangan menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tapi ekspresi dan nada bicaranya datar banget.)

Seven: "Habis nyalon, Jeng?"

Queen: "Iya dong. Apalagi di tempat salon yang paling mahal itu lho. Di sana rambutku dikeramas, di-hair spa, di-creambath, pokoknya segala macam treatment yang ada di sana udah dicoba semua. Lihat hasilnya. Indah bukan rambutku? (kibas rambut secara centil dan keras. Tau-tau ada siswa cowok yang mau ngehampirin Queen mendadak pingsan gara-gara mukanya terkena kibasan rambut Queen)

Sice: (gumam) "Cih! Sejak kapan Queen yang paling judes, paling kaku, paling galak sekelas mendadak centil kayak gitu?! Kesurupan kali ya?!"

Seven: "Ahahaha (tawa garing). Tumben banget kamu bisa secentil itu? Biasanya di kelas kamu kaku banget! Btw nggak sayang duit, Jeng?"

Queen: "Iya gapapa dong! Mumpung sekarang kan udah nggak ada pelajaran lagi hari ini, kan hari bebas. Apalagi Kurasame taichou udah nggak ngasih misi perang lagi. Santai deh! Lagian salonnya ngasih diskon per paket lho. Ya udah, aku nyoba nyalon di sana. Liat kan rambutku sekarang ini... (Kibas lagi, tau-tau udah ada satu korban lagi yang berjatuhan gara-gara mukanya kena kibasan rambut Queen, tapi kali ini siswa cewek.)

Sice: (Gumam. Baru ngeh sekarang kalo ada korban kibasan rambut Queen) "Wah, hebat juga rambutnya Queen. Kayaknya guna banget buat ngibasin pasukan Milites sampe pingsan."

Seven: "Hahaha, ya sah-sah aja sih kamu sekarang lagi manjain diri. Itung-itung lagi refreshing selama sekolah. Tapi apa nggak sayang duit kalo dihambur-hamburin cuma buat nyalon? Terus kalo rambutmu nyangkut? Ato paling nggak kalo misalnya aja ada angin kencang gitu apa nggak kusut?"

Queen: "Ih, kamu ini kayak nggak tau ramalan cuaca hari ini deh. Sekarang ini kan cerah. Mana ada angin kencang kayak gitu?"

WUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHHHHH (dibarengi Cinque yang berlari secepat kilat).

Sice, Seven, dan Queen otomatis ikut kena imbas angin dari Cinque, dibarengi dedaunan kering yang ikut terbawa angin. Bahkan saking kencangnya, muka mereka sampai lentur dan bibir mereka hampir terbuka gara-gara angin yang mengenai muka mereka.

Setelah anginnya berhenti...

Sebagian tubuh mereka terkena daun-daun kering yang nyangkut. Tapi yang paling parah jelas di rambut mereka karena banyak daun-daun kering yang nyangkut di rambut mereka.

Sice: "Busyet! Kenceng banget tuh larinya. Sampe ngundang-ngundang angin segala."

Seven: "Iya! Tuh anak larinya kuenceng banget. Kesambet apa tuh anak?!"

Queen: "RAMBUTKUUUUUU!" (Meratapi rambutnya yang sekarang terlihat seperti rambut wewe gombel dengan daun-daun kering dan debu sebagai 'hiasan' rambutnya)

Seven: "Hahaha... baru diomongin aja udah kejadian."

Sice dan Seven: "HAHAHAHA..."

Queen: "DIAM LOE BERDUA! SIALAN KAU CINQUE!"

-epha-

Machina, dedeknya Izana yang kece badai itu (Reader: "Udah tahu, thor! Nggak usah dibahas lagi. Lagian ngapain juga dikasih kalimat 'kece badai' segala? Cowok-cowok di FF Type 0 emang pada kece badai semua keles"), dan Ace itu sedang asyik bermain kartu sambil bergosip di suatu ruangan yang cukup sepi.

Padahal BOHONG.

Sebenarnya main kartunya emang iya. Di ruangan yang sepi juga iya.

Yang bohong itu mereka yang lagi ngegosip.

Please deh, ngegosip itu cuma kegiatan yang 'cewek' banget, yah walaupun salah satu di antara mereka ada yang udah menyerupai cewek, kayak Barbie pula. (Ace: "Bilang apa, Thor? Ngomong sekali lagi! *siap-siap bawa kartu*; Author: Ah, nggak kok, nggak. Tadi cuma bercanda aja kok. *kabur*)

Karena mereka berada di ruangan yang sepi banget (silahkan tebak sendiri tempat sepinya di mana? Bebas kok mau di mana latar settingnya asalkan bukan di kuburan, hehehe...), maka tentunya mereka juga pada diam tanpa suara apapun dari mulut mereka pas main kartu, cuma yang terdengar yaitu detik jam dinding dan bunyi kartu yang diletakkan di meja. Begitu hening dan khidmat. Pokoknya pada anteng banget deh. (Ini aslinya main kartu atau main catur sih?).

Tiba-tiba...

WUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHHHHH (dibarengi Cinque yang berlari secepat kilat).

Alhasil, kartu-kartu yang mereka mainkan pada beterbangan semua, sebagian tercecer di meja, sebagian tercecer di lantai, dan sebagiannya lagi tercecer di tempat entah di mana yang kemungkinan saja dibawa oleh Cinque sambil berlari.

Machina: "WOY SETAN! EEH SETAN! MANA SETANNYA?! MANA? MANA?" (Tolah-toleh sendiri nggak karuan kayak orang idiot. Latah.)

Ace: "KARTUKUUUUUUUUUU..." (menjumput kartu-kartunya sambil meratapi kartu-kartunya yang berceceran dan kemungkinan ada yang entah di mana. Poor Ace...)

-epha-

Dua orang dengan jubah bertudung merah seperti Red Riding Hood (ato lebih tepatnya sebagai teroris) sedang duduk santai di taman, terlalu santai mungkin, ato...

...terlalu diam seperti patung (kurang kerjaan ya?)

Sebut saja namanya Joker dan Tiz.

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Joker: "Menghitung hari..."

Tiz: "...detik demi detik..."

Joker: "...Masa kunanti apakan ada..."

Tiz: "...Jalan cerita..."

Joker: "...kisah panjang..."

Tiz: "...menghitung...hari..."

.

.

.

WOY! APA-APAAN INI?! INI NGOMONG TAPI KAYAK NGOMONGIN LIRIK LAGU AJA DEH?!

Joker dan Tiz: "..."

WUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHHHHH (dibarengi Cinque yang berlari secepat kilat).

Joker dan Tiz: "WAAAAAA..."

Olala, wajah mereka akhirnya telah terekspos setelah sekian lama mereka menutup wajah mereka.

Joker: "Oh tidak. Wajahku telah terekspos. Identitasku sebentar lagi bakal terbongkar. Bisa-bisa bos Cid Aulstyne yang kayak Hitler itu bakal nguber-nguber gue sebagai buronan."

Tiz: "TIDAAAAAKKKK... WAJAH JELEKKU KELIHATAN..." (nangis lebay)

Joker: "Apaan dari dulu cuma minder masalah wajah jelek aja muluk?! Kenapa nggak pake topeng aja sekalian?!"

Tiz: "DIAM LOE, JOKER! LOE NGGAK NGERTI MASALAH WANITA." (nangis bombay)

Tak berapa lama, para wartawan yang-datang-entah-dari-mana-tapi-tiba-tiba-muncul-gitu-aja langsung menyerbu mereka dengan pertanyaan, lengkap dengan seperangkat senjata berupa kamera, video recorder, dan juga mic.

Wartawan 1: "Maaf Tuan, jadi anda yang bernama Joker selama ini bernama Lean Hampelmann dari Milites Empire? Bagaimana anda bisa menyamar jadi warga Rubrum selama ini?"

Wartawan 2: "Dengar-dengar anda ini buronannya Milites ya? Kalau boleh tahu masalahnya kenapa ya?"

Joker a.k.a Lean H.: "Bukan, bukan. Aku bukan Lean Hampelmann. Aku ini Joker. Wajahku kebetulan mirip doang. Situ salah orang."

Wartawan 2: "Hah, gimana bisa salah orang? Udah jelas anda ini Lean Hampelmann. Masih nyanngkal juga?"

Wartawan 1:"Bagaimana bisa anda direkrut oleh Dr. Arecia Al-Rashia untuk menjadi pengintai Class Zero sekaligus jadi anak angkatnya?"

Wartawan 3: "Ngomong-ngomong kacamata anda di mana ya? Kok nggak keliatan?"

Joker a.k.a Lean H.: "HADUH! KEPO AMAT SIH LOE SEMUA?! MINGGIR SANA!" RISIH TAHU!"

Wartawan 4: "Nona Tohno Mahoroha, anda selama ini menjadi Tiz karena untuk tujuan apa?"

Tiz a.k.a Tohno M.: (lirih) "Jangan ekspos wajahku..." (tutup muka)

Wartawan 5: "Padahal anda selama ini menghilang entah ke mana sampai anda dicariin anak-anak dari kelas 12? Ke mana anda selama ini?"

Tiz a.k.a Tohno M.: (masih lirih) "Pokoknya jangan ekspos wajahku... Aku ini jelek..."

Wartawan 6: "Padahal anda ini dulunya pemenang kontes kecantikan ratu sejagad Miss Rubrum berkali berturut-turut. Kenapa anda sekarang malah kelihatan kayak penyihir? (jujur dengan watados)"

Tiz a.k.a Tohno M.: "ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! SIALAN LOE SEMUA! LOE SEMUA UDAH BUKA AIB GUE. WAJAHKU SEKARANG UDAH JELEK, KALIAN MALAH NGEJELEK-JELEKIN AKU LAGI... APA SALAH GUE? HUWEEEEEE..." (nangis kejer-kejer)

Joker a.k.a Lean H.: "Hah? Serius? Loe pernah menang kontes miss-missan? Kok nggak pernah cerita ma gue sih?"

Tiz a.k.a Tohno Marohoha: "AAHH, DIAM LOE, JOK. GUE LAGI BAD MOOD. HUWEEEEE..."

Dan dalam waktu sejam, berita tentang terungkapnya identitas tentang Joker dan Tiz telah diekspos di media baik media cetak, media elektronik, media sosial, bahkan Media FM (Reader: "Woy Thor! Itu nama channel radionya. Radio mah udah masuk media elektronik.").

Poor Joker dan Tiz a.k.a Lean Hampelmann dan Tohno Mahoroha...

-epha-

Tiga cowok kece bader, eh salah ding, maksud ane badai (Reader: "Kata-kata itu lagi. Jadi bosan dengernya."; Author: "Ngomel terus aja! Tak sobek-sobek mulutmu!" *tiru Tukul Arwana*) nan tinggi menjulang yang berjalan sambil membawa alat-alat musik buat nge-band...

Trey: "Tunggu! Bukannya loe cuma bakal pergi buat latihan aja, kan?"

King: "Yeah..."

Jack: "Aw, ayolah, bros! jangan ninggalin gue gitu aja! Please?"

 _(NB: Sumber dialognya dari video alternate endingnya FF Type 0 lho.)_

King: "Tunggu! Kayaknya aku mendengar sesuatu di belakang kita deh?"

Jack: "Hah, mana? Nggak kedengaran deh?"

Trey: "Tunggu! Aku juga dengar sesuatu deh."

Jack: "Ini emang pendengaran kalian yang terlalu tajam ato akunya yang budek ya?!"

King: "Di sana ada orang di belakang kita."

Semua pada noleh ke belakang. Mereka baru ngeh kalo ada yang ada di belakang mereka yang tengah berlari kencang itu adalah Cinque.

Jack: "Oh iya yah... ada Cinque. Eh tapi, kok dia lari-lari sambil nyungging senyum nggak jelas?! Kayak orang gila aja."

King: (dalam hati) 'Kayak loe nggak pernah aja. Malah senyum loe yang kelihatan kayak orang paling gila di dunia.'

Trey: "GUYS, AWAS!

Cinque: "HYAAAAAA..."

Tau-tau dengan sangat sadisnya Cinque sudah bukan melewati mereka lagi, tapi langsung menabrak mereka.

Untungnya Jack dan King berhasil menghindar meskipun mereka harus terbawa angin dari Cinque hingga menghantam pohon. Untungnya lagi mereka nggak sampai pingsan ketika kehantam pohon. Trey? Bukannya dia yang paling terlebih dahulu memperingatkan mereka ya?

Jack: "Aduh... Wuih, gila banget tuh Cinque! Udah kuat bawa barang berat, larinya aja secepat gitu sampe bawa angin segala. Gila banget!"

King: "Ugh... btw Trey mana ya?"

Jack dan King baru ngeh kalo Trey nggak ada bersama mereka. Apa jangan-jangan dia...?

Trey: (nada lemas dan tidak jelas) "Ow..ku di dzi...ni..." ( **aku di sini** )

Jack: Hah?! Tadi ada suara Trey, tapi orangnya nggak ada!"

King: "Dia di situ." (tunjuk sebuah lubang besar di jalan tersebut tempat mereka berdiri.)

Dengan memegang punggung mereka yang sakit, Jack dan King kemudian menuju ke lubang besar yang menyerupai tubuh orang. Di dalam sana terdapat Trey yang menjorok ke dalam dengan tubuh terkapar dan wajah kayak mayat hidup, tapi kelopak mata bawahnya dan bibirnya bergetar menunjukkan bahwa dia masih hidup. (Trey: "Thor! Loe kok ngarepin gue mati sih?"; Author: "HAH?! Siapa yang bila ngarepin loe mati? Gue cuma bikin cerita doang!"; Sice: "Gapapa, Thor. Bikin aja cerita tentang endingnya Trey mati mengenaskan. Biar nggak ada lagi orang yang banyak ngocek sehari non stop itu."; Trey: *mundung di pojokan.*)

-epha-

Setelah sampai di kamar Cinque...

Cinque: (melayang di udara secara slow motion menuju tempat tidur)

Dan Cinque membaca webtoon dengan bahagia.

Promosi:

Dapatkan Li** Webtoon gratis.

 **THE END**

OMAKE

Cinque lagi duduk-duduk santai sambil baca webtoon di HP nya. Tiba-tiba... orang-orang yang merupakan korban angin Cinque datang berkerumun untuk demo menuntut Cinque.

Kazusa: "Woy Cinque! Loe udah ngancurin penemuan gue yang mutakhir. Ganti rugi nggak loe?!"

Deuce dan Rem: Woy Cinque! Gara-gara loe lari nggak merhatiin tempat, angin loe malah bukain rok kita-kita ini dan jadi tontonan para kucing garong."

Nine: "Woy Cinque! Loe ngotorin baju gue yang kece badai ini! Loe nggak liat gue ini lagi patah hati tauk?! Loe semprotin gue banyu genangan air kotor?! Loe kira gue ini kotoran ayam, hah?!"

Ryid: "huu huu huu... es krimku...hu~~~"

Eight dan Cater: "Woy Cinque! Berani-beraninya loe nukerin baju kita ini. Emang loe pikir kita ini ketuker jenis kelamin, hah? Lihat ini baju kita jadi ketuker semua?"

All: "Eciee... tukeran baju nih ye... pasti pada lagi gitu-gituan?"

Eight: "Heh, siapa yang lagi gitu-gituan? Loe kate gue ini cowok mesum, hah? Ngomong tuh pake otak keleus!"

Cater: "Iya nih! Gue ini masih perawan tauk! Lagian siapa juga yang mau gitu-gituan ma cowok pendek macam dia? Idih... keturunan gue bisa-bisa cuma kayak liliput macam warga Concordia! Hiiiiiii..."

Eight: (mundung di pojokan gelap) "Hiks... kamu kejam, Cater... Salahku apa ma kamu? Hiks..."

Izana: "Heh! Loe kepang gondal gandul! Loe udah nelanjangi chocobo kesayangan gue sampe gundul! Sekarang gue minta loe bayarin gue uang ganti rugi buat perawatan numbuhin bulu-bulunya! Kalo nggak, gue tuntut loe ke pengadilan!"

Chichiri: "KWEH!"

All: "Nyam... chocobo goreng..." (tatapan lapar)

Izana: "WOY! SIALAN LOE SEMUA! BERANI-BERANINYA LOE NAFSU PENGIN MAKAN CHOCOBO KESAYANGAN GUE! AWAS YA, GUE TUNTUT LOE KE PENGADILAN JUGA."

Emina: "Cinque! Kamu udah ngilangin kertas-kertas dokumenku gara-gara kamu bawa lari pake angin. Sekarang tanggung jawabmu cari dokumen-dokumen itu sampai terkumpul semua."

?: (nepuk pundak Emina dari belakang)

Emina: "Apaan sih? Nggak liat apa kalo gue lagi sebel?"

Kurasame: (berdiri dalam keadaan sekujur badan penuh tempelan kertas-kertas ukuran A4 sambil bawa kertas-kertas lainnya) "Ini aku mau ngembaliin dokumen-dokumenmu. Sisanya bisa kamu ambil di badanku."

Emina:" Badanmu itu macam lem apa magnet kok bisa nempel banyak kertas-kertas di badanmu semua?" (jumput kertas-kertas dari badan Kurasame)

Izana: "Sensei?"

Emina: "Izana?"

Izana: "Sensei..."

Emina: "Izana..." (tak sadar melempar dokumen-dokumen lagi ke Kurasame)

Secara slow motion Izana dan Emina berlarian diiringi aura pink dan hujan bunga sakura (padahal jaraknya kan deket banget).

Izana: "Sensei..."

Emina: "Izana..."

Izana: "Sensei..."

Emina: "Izana..."

Masing-masing dua sejoli memanggil nama pasangannya satu sama lain hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu. Dan drama percintaan pun dimulai.

Izana: "Sensei...aku merindukanmu..."

Emina: "Aku juga merindukanmu, Izana..."

Dan mereka pun berpelukan.

All except Nine: "Ouuuuwwwww... So sweet..."

Nine: (nelangsa di pojokan) "Emina sensei~~~"

Eight: (puk puk Nine) "Yang sabar ya, bro..."

Ace: "Woy Cinque! Loe udah ngilangin kartu-kartu gue gara-gara lari lho kayak angin topan. Loe tahu nggak, hah, kartu-kartu gue itu limited edition. Harganya mahal. Termasuk jenis kartu paling langka sedunia. Loe mau nggak mau harus ganti rugi kartu-kartu gue."

Machina: (teriak-teriak di kuping Ace sinis) "Yaelah Ace... Kartu jelek gitu loe kate limited edition? Dari dulu kartu-kartu loe ma modelnya gitu-gitu doang. Mahal dari mana? Dari kotoran Chocobo? Di pasaran mah dah banyak kartu-kartu kayak gitu dengan harga paling murah sampe nggak pake harga. Berarti model gitu mah nggak eksklusif."

Ace: "DIEM LOE!" (tampar Machina sampe jatuh) "Heh, Cinque! Asal loe tahu aja ya, gue ini biar kecil-kecil gini tapi gue ini raja gambler yang tak tertandingi. Semua orang nggak bisa ngalahin gue, apalagi kalo main pake kartu-kartu andalan gue yang loe ilangin."

Machina:" Woy setan, eh setan (latah)! Raja gambler dari mana? Dari pala peyang loe? Boong banget loe! Wong dari tadi yang menang main kartu ya gue terus. Biar senjata loe kartu tapi pas main kartu ma gue aja nggak becus blas. Loe emang dapat berapa? Loe mah kalah 0-6 sejak awal permainan. Berarti loe mah bukan raja gambler, tapi raja **nol besar**. **RAJA NOL BESAR**!"

Ace: (Jotos muka Machina sampe jatuh) "DIAM LOE, DRAKULA JADI-JADIAN! BANYAK BACOT LOE YA! Heh! Pokoknya loe harus gantiin kartu-kartu limited edition gue. Kalo nggak gue-..." (tiba-tiba kesenggol)

Quuen: (nyikut muka Ace sampe jatuh) "Woy Cinque! Loe udah ngerusak rambut gue kayak wong gembel. Padahal tadi gue nyalon mahal. Sekarang gue minta loe ganti rugi gue, SEKARANG!"

Nine: "Haduh, lebay amat sih ma rambut. Ya udah, kalo gitu gunting aja rambut loe."

Queen: "DIEM LOE! TAK SOBEK-SOBEK MULUTMU! (gaya ala Tukul Arwana).".

Cater:" Wow! Hairstyle baru nih ye..."

Queen: "Loe lagi! Tak sobek-sobek mulutmu."

Ace: "Wow! Tumben yang lainnya pada nggak protes juga. Terutama Sice?"

Sice: "Ah! Queen doang yang dasarnya alay ma rambutnya. Kita mah santai aja..."

Seven: "Yang penting mau digayain model rambut apa aja kita tetep keren kok, hahaha..."

Rem: "Bahkan dengan baju seragammu yang dipenuhi tempelan daun dan taburan debu sekalipun?" (nada sarkasme)

Sice dan Seven: "Tentu saja! Yang penting ini jadi fashion kami. Hahaha..."

All: 'Dasar duo rambut uban gila!' (dalam hati)

Jack dan King: "Oi! Semuanya pada minggir! Kami mau lewat." (bopong orang yang diperban secara penuh)

Deuce: "Hah? Mumi? Kenapa kalian bawa mumi di sini?"

King: "Ini bukan mumi. Ini Trey."

Deuce: "Lho? Kok bisa Trey-san jadi mumi?"

Jack: (gemes) "BUKAN JADI MUMI. DIA ITU DIPERBAN GARA-GARA DITABRAK CINQUE SAMPE PATAH TULANG."

All: "Ooo..."

King: "Udah ah! Minggir semuanya."

Trey: "Cinque... aku tahu kamu tuh orangnya hiperaktif banget. Tapi jangan sampai kamu malah bikin masalah sama yang lainnya. Kasihan mereka yang harus menanggung banyak kerugian karena ulahmu. Maka dari itu untuk sekali ini saja jadilah gadis yang baik dan manis seperti Deuce dan Rem. Apa kamu nggak malu ma sikapmu yang kayak gitu? Berubahlah Cinque..."

Izana: "Suaranya pelan amat sih? Habis keselek duren ya tuh temenmu?"

Machina: "Meneketehe, bang?! (angkat bahu) Liat sono tuh anak dah diperban kayak mumi."

King: "Tuh dengerin nasihatnya Trey, Cinque. Kamu sekarang berhenti berulah cuma gara-gara bela-belain baca webtoon tiap jam 10 pagi dan jam 10 malam! Lakukan hal yang berguna selain baca webtoon, Cinque."

Sayangnya yang dituntut justru malah nyengir dan dadah-dadah doang, habis gitu langsung ngelanjutin baca webtoon.

Nine: "Gila! Nih anak ngejek kita ya? Awas aja Cinque, koraa... (mau nyamperin ke Cinque tapi tiba-tiba kejedok hingga benjol) WADAUW!"

Eight: "Hah, ini kaca pembatas ya? Bening sekali seperti tanpa kaca."

Cater: "Tuh kacanya kedap suara ya? Tebel bingit..."

Seven: "Kayaknya sih... pantesan aja dia nanggepinya nyante. Dia nggak kedengaran sama sekali di dalam sana."

Machina: "Ealah... setan tuh anak, eh setan (latah)."

Ace: "Huh, bisa nggak diemin latah loe? Ato gue potong lidah loe pake kartu gue?!" (ngancam)

Machina: "Silahkan aja! Ntar tak sobek-sobek mulutmu pake bolt rapier gue!" (ngancam balik)

Trey: "Teman-teman, bisakah kalian berhen-..."

Machina dan Ace: "DIAM KAU, MUMI! TAK SOBEK-SOBEK MULUT BANYAK OMONG LOE!"

Trey: "Hiks! Salahku itu sebenarnya apa? Hiks!"

King: "Yang sabar yah, kawanku..." (elus-elus punggung Trey)

Kurasame: "Hah. Kayaknya sia-sia saja kalian ngomel-ngomel ngalur ngidul tapi nggak diperhatiin tersangkanya. Sebaiknya tunggu saja dia keluar."

Emina: "Nggak bisa! Pokoknya dia harus nyari dokumen-dokumenku sampe dapat, kalo perlu ganti dia yang ngerjain dokumen-dokumen itu. Titik!"

Izana: "Iya! Bener itu! Eh kepang gondal-gandul! Tanggung jawab loe ma chocobo gue yang kehilangan bulu-bulunya."

Kazusa: "Cinque! Gantiin bahan-bahan penemuan gue."

Ryid: "Beliin es krimku~~~"

Ace: "Gantiin kartu-kartu gue!"

Machina: "Kalo bisa singkirin Ace jadi pemeran utama, biar gue mutlak jadi pemeran utama pria di Final Fantasy Type 0!"

Ace: "HEH?! MAU NGAJAK BERANTEM LOE?!"

Machina: "AYO AJA!"

Akhirnya Ace dan Machina pun berantem, saudara-saudara.

Cater: "Ya elah, pada anak kecil banget sih mereka?!"

Eight: "Yang pasti gue nggak mau ikut-ikutan kalo berurusan ma bajingan-bajingan berambut pirang."

Blonde guys: (ngelototin Eight sadis)

Rem dan Deuce: "Cinque! Tanggung jawab loe kalo kita digrepe-grepe gara rok kita keangkat."

Queen: "Dan jangan lupa gantiin uang gue habis dari nyalon."

Jack dan King: "Tanggungin biaya rumah sakitnya Trey!"

Trey: "Minta maaflah ke semua orang yang kau rugikan, Cinque!"

Aria: (tiba-tiba nongol) "Kak... belum bayar mbak Hi-potionnya. Tadi belum make udah mbaknya pecahin. Saya jadi rugi, mbak...bayar mbak...(melas sambil nangis)

Nine: "Kalo perlu, cuciin baju gue!

?: "Turunkan harga BBM!"

Semuanya berhenti (termasuk juga Ace dan Machina yang berhenti berantem). Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara orang tersebut yang memakai ikat kepala bertuliskan "TURUNKAN HARGA BBM!" sambil membawa spanduk bertuliskan "TURUNKAN HARGA BBM!" (nggak kreatif banget sih? Kata-katanya pada sama semua). Semuanya hanya melongo.

Kazusa: "Maaf mas, memangnya masnya ini nuntut Cinque buat nurunin harga BBM? Emangnya Cinque pernah naikin harga BBM? Bukannya yang naikin harga BBM itu pemerintah ya?"

Random guy: "Maaf, ini semua pada demo BBM kan?"

Queen: "Bukan! Masnya nyasar! Sini nggak lagi demo BBM! Sini pada lagi demo nuntut Cinque!"

Random guy: "Lha? Kalo gitu tempat demo BBM nya di mana ya? Terus ini pada demo nuntut apaan sih?

Sice: "Demo masak, mas." (gregetan)

Seven: "Ih, ngawur kamu (nepuk bahu Sice). Pokoknya kami lagi demo nuntut Cinque aja mas. Jangan kepo-kepo amat. Btw tempat demo BBM nya di Consortium di pojokan sono."

Random guy: "Oh, ya udah kalo gitu, neng. Makasih ya. Semangat demonya!" (capcus langsung pergi)

All: ...

All: (tersadar lalu langsung lanjut demo lagi)

Tiba-tiba...

Joker: "Woy Cinque! Loe udah ngebongkar identitas gue. Dan sekarang identitas sekarang udah keekspos di media gara-gara loe. Bisa-bisa **Mami** (sebutan lain dari Mother Arecia, lebih tepatnya diindonesiain aja) bakal ngomelin gue dan Tiz. Sekarang gue tuntut loe atas pengungkapan privasi tanpa ijin!"

Tiz: "Woy Cinque! Loe tega ya ngebukain tudung gue. Loe mau mempermalukan gue gara-gara wajah jelek gue, hah?"

All: (ngomong berjamaah) "Joker? Tiz? Ini kalian tho? Jadi selama ini kalian..."

Jack: "Tunggu! Kayaknya gue tau loe deh (tanya ke Joker). Ah, gue tahu. Loe bukannya Lean Hampelmann dari Mi-..."

Joker: (langsung tutup mulut) "Ssshhhh... jangan keras-keras. Nanti bisa ketahuan yang lain. Gue sekarang lagi jadi buronannya Milites. Gue lagi diuber-uber ma Cid. Jadi gue nyamar sebagai Joker, Akh..akh.."

Cid: (jewer kuping Lean Joker) "Bagus yah. Jadi selama ini loe sembunyi di sini dan nyamar jadi warga sini sekaligus jadi anak jadi-jadiannya dokter penyihir 'gunung gede' itu, hah? Loe mau berkhianat ma negara loe sendiri, hah? Ayo kita pulang, anak bandel."

Joker: "Ampun bos...ampun"

Class Zero: "Cid Aulstyne? (buru-buru langsung summon senjata masing-masing) Jangan mendekat! Atau kami akan menyerangmu!"

Trey: (posisi terjatuh tak berdaya gara-gara Jack dan King sibuk megang senjata masing-masing hingga pegangannya pada lepas.) "Aku nggak bisa summon panahku... hiks..."

Cid: "Idih... Ge-Er banget sih kalian?! Siapa juga yang mau nyerang kalian?! Udah nggak level lawan ma bocah-bocah bau kencur kayak kalian. Cuih!" (pake gaya banci)

Cid: "Ayo sekarang pulang, Lean! Hukuman siap menantimu (geret-geret Lean Joker pake jewer kuping)."

Joker: "Aduh aduh sakit, bos. Jangan, bos. Ampun, bos..."

Tiz: "Tiiiidaaaaaakkkk... jangan tinggalkan aku, Jokeeeeeerrrr..." (memanggil secara dramatis)

Nine: "Hah?! Sejak kapan Cid Aulstyne yang kejamnya setingkat Hitler itu mendadak bencis banget?"

Machina: "Tauk!? Kesurupan arwah penasarannya Olga Syahreza kali?!"

Rem: (ngeralat) "Maksudmu Olga Syahputra? Nyebut nama aja salah."

Machina: "Biarin! Dipleset-plesetin aja sekalian namanya. Entar kalo nyebut nama aslinya bisa dituntut gue ma keluarganya."

Naghi: "Tohno, itu kamu ya?"

Tiz: "Eh? Ah bukan. Aku bukan Tohno. Aku Tiz, murid Class Zero yang biasanya pake tudung kepala itu."

Carla: "Ah iya. Kamu Tohno Mahoroha kan? Jadi selama ini kamu nyamar jadi Tiz yang biasanya ngelaporin kegiatannya Class Zero bareng Joker ke Dr. Arecia itu ya?"

Tiz: "Aduh, kebetulan wajahku mirip dengannya bukan berarti aku Tohno."

Quon: "Ah, udah nggak usah main bohong segala deh. Udah jelas-jelas kamu ini Tohno. Lagian ngapain sih kamu main acara sembunyi-sembunyian dan nyamar-nyamaran aja? Padahal kamu tuh udah dicariin ke mana-mana sama seantero Rubrum pas kamu ngilangnya."

Ryid: "Iya, lagian kasihan Mutsuki, teman sekelasmu, udah ngekhawatirin kamu gara-gara kamu ngilang entah ke mana. Udah sana! Temui mereka gih."

Tiz: "Nggak mau... aku ini jelek. Nggak pantas gue berada di sini. Bisa-bisa gue diolok-olok ma mereka."

Carla: "Ya elah Ton Ton... siapa yang bilang loe jelek? Loe sendiri yang ngomong. Kita-kita nggak ngomongin loe jelek kok."

Naghi: "Iya. Masak gara-gara nggak menang Miss Rubrum sekali aja langsung bilang wajahmu jelek? Nggak menang Miss Rubrum bukan berarti loe jelek. Toh yang dinilai bukan cuma cantiknya doang, tapi juga kepintaran dan kepribadian."

Quon: "Mungkin tahun itu bukan keberuntunganmu, Ton. Tiap orang nggak bisa menang terus. Toh yang penting loe pernah menang aja udah syukur."

Ryid: "Yang penting cantik dari hatimu." (gaya ala Cherrybelle) *Gila, Ryid biarpun badan kayak algojo tapi hati Hello Kitty...*

Tiz : "Teman-teman..." (terharu)

Dan akhirnya keempat calon Class Zero berusaha menghibur Tiz a.k.a. Tohno Mahoroha. Semuanya yang melihatnya (kecuali Cinque lho ya) terkesima melihat adegan menyentuh ini.

All: "Ouwww..."

Namun tiba-tiba...

Mutsuki: (mendadak muncul) "Heh wong edan! Kowe wis nggawe goro-goro neng kene. Saiki rasakno bomku! HIYAAAA! [ **Heh** **orang gila! Kamu udah bikin gara-gara padaku. Sekarang rasakan** **bomku! HIYAAAA!** ]"

All except Mutsuki: "OJOOOOOOO! [ **Jangaaaaaann** ]"

Terlambat, Mutsuki sudah terlanjur melemparkan bomnya, yang sialnya tidak mengenai targetnya, malah kepantul di kaca pembatas depan mereka dan balik ke para korban tak bersalah yang dalam sekejap mereka ikut terkena ledakan bom hingga semua badan mereka gosong kena bomnya Mutsuki. Dan tragisnya...

.

.

.

Semua orang pada ngelantur pake berbagai bahasa daerah di Indonesia, ada yang ngomong pake bahasa Jawa, ada yang ngomong pake bahasa Sunda, bahasa Betawi, bahasa Bali, bahasa Madura, bahasa Batak, bahasa Manado, bahasa Ambon, dan lain-lain hingga terciptalah bangsa Indonesia. LOL! (Ini sejarah versi gue ya, bukan sejarah sesungguhnya.)

Dan Cinque...

.

.

.

Dia tetap membaca webtoon dengan bahagia.

 **THE END**

* * *

Hi readers, hari ini epha mau rilis Fanfic FF Type 0 yang baru bertema komedi parodi. Adaptasi dari iklan Line Webtoon yang ditayangin tiap hari di layar kaca. Itu lho yang tentang putri-putrian yang suka baca webtoon tiap jam 10 malam.


End file.
